The Developmental Core has been a crucial component of the Emory CFAR through its efforts to attract and mentor junior scientists in HIV research. Under the direction of Drs. Dennis Liotta and Kimberly Hagen, the primary goals of Core B (Developmental) are to: 1) Assist in the recruitment and retention of high-priority HIV/AIDS investigators to the Emory CFAR; 2) Increase the capacity of junior, foreign, and new investigators to develop competitive applications for extramural HIV/AIDS funding by providing mentoring in grantsmanship and research; 3) Increase the capacity of junior and new investigators to successfully apply for extramural HIV/AIDS funding by providing peer-reviewed seed grants for the development of preliminary data through the CFAR03 program (modeled after the NIHR03 program); 4) Reduce obstacles to new and ongoing HIV research, facilitate HIV/AIDS research career development, and enhance science communication by providing fill-in funding through a Micro Grant program; 5) Increase the capacity of local Historically Black Colleges and Universities (HCBUs) to do HIV/AIDS research by promoting collaborative research opportunities with CFAR investigators and encouraging HCBU faculty to apply independently for CFAR03 and Micro Grant awards; 6) Strengthen the capacity for HIV/AIDS research in developing countries by targeting developmental awards to AITRP collaborators (I-CFAR03 funding), co-sponsoring a visiting researcher program, and providing technical assistance to foreign field sites; Small grant grant proposals will be reviewed by the CFAR Scientific Review Group (SRG). The SRG constitutes an interdisciplinary peer-review body that will evaluate the scientific merit of proposals and make funding recommendations. Special priority will be given to proposals involving interdisciplinary collaborations, feasibility studies, or pilot studies examining emerging questions in HIV/AIDS. Within categories, priority consideration will be given to applications from minority investigators.